lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
LCRP History
This page is under construction. Meaning we're working on it. If you have any historical events you wish to include on this page, please notify myself, Jauron, or Windy in the comments and we'll see if it fits in with the timeline. Thank you. ~Lolimon Time measurements The time system is recorded by years before, and years after the battle of Bardük. Before the Battle of Bardük (BBB) and After the Battle of Bardük (ABB). Despite this, you may find more contemporary historians, in their texts quoted here, recording by years since the Ignis War. The Artificer's Journeys (4,000 BBB) The Artificer was a mysterious person who lived on Enníare in it's Distance past. It is speculated that he was a Cabur, Dasu'r or something similar. He traveled to the different realms and all across Gaen, recording everything he found in at least 10 books, which he then hid in the mountains of what is now the Latarnia- Southern Arindear Border. He is known to have at some point inhabited The Pinnacle, a ruinous tower in Latarnia. The Elven War (1,093-1,090 BBB) In the Elven War, there were two large elvish nations. A kingdom to the north called Elsmoth, and a kingdom to the south named Alinar (approximately modern day Telierda.). Between them was the kingdom of men, Sierda. (Modern Arindear, Sion, and Lancelong.) King Noldin of Elsmoth felt insecure and thought that Alinar was too far spread, so he decided it was in his best interest to invade. Elsmoth fell upon Alinar, and in so doing, mistakenly tore through Sierdan land. Seeing how quickly Elsmoth betrayed their treaty, the Sierdans joined forces with Alinar, turning the Nodlin's offensive into a defensive. Elsmoth was driven back to Noldin's keep, a great stronghold in the history of Elesmoth. Elsmoth still had a sizable navy, with which which she continued to raid Alinar's western coast, however once King Noldin made his last stand at Noldin's Keep, the war was over. The remaining Elsmoth elves took what ships they had left and took to the seas, never to be seen again. It is speculated that they either died in the endless unexplored seas or found new lands of which they partook. The Alinar Elves had been devastated by the war, so they migrated further south (to modern day Horaim), and Humans were able to migrate to the land with some small settlements, thus the golden age of man began. The Goblin Enslavement (181-180 BBB) The goblins were a slippery brand, dwelling in dimly-lit caves, only rising for food, as well as to to raid the ever-dwindling villages around the mountains. They would always carry weapons, never laying them down, incase of an attack. They were excellent blacksmiths, forging the sharpest of swords and shiniest arrows. They would stock-pile their gold to the cave roofs! But, the dwarves caught wind of the goblin's wealth, and wanted it. Thus the dwarf prince, Moreallus came, offering alliance. The Goblins would offer a portion of their wealth to the dwarves, who would protect the goblins. The goblins laid down their weapons, expect when they were to attack. The year turned to the next and the dwarves wee sure the goblins were almost defenseless. And they attacked. Eden the Brute strength of the goblins couldn't defeat the hordes of the dwarves, with an empty armory. The taking of the goblin mines only lasted three weeks. The goblins were then enslaved and sent to the vast forest of Illronic, to chop down wood, for dwarven use. The goblins that were sent to mine were mistreated in the extreme, mining with only a single meal each day. Those fortunate enough to be in the forests only ate a a morsel more than those in the mines. The Magik War (4 BBB- 1 ABB) The Siege of Uru'salm(4 BBB) The battle of Bardük (0ABB) The battle of Bardük was fought by the four kings: High King Jacen the Magnificent, Jae the Valiant, James the Lionhearted, and Wendell the Just of Sierda during the golden age against the Magik nations lead by their elected king Munn and their chieftains (Roughly Modern New Arindear, and Spelltoopia) in 0 ABB. Bardük grew as a strategic location because of the fords on the Hermosa River that were located therewere a strategic crossing place for the people of the country.. The location of the shallows in the Hermosa used to cross the river were nearest to the town of Bardük in Sierda. The reason we record time by this battle is because it was the largest single battle in one of the largest wars in all Enníare's history. It was a pivotal point in the war, which ultimately lead to the Sierdan victory At Arinshire in the north- this marked the end of the war. The War of the Dwarves and Goblins (373-377 ABB) The War of the Dwarves and Goblins was a great war fought between the two races from ABB 373-377, mostly taking place in and around the Kalghen Mountains. In 351 ABB Kalagir was sacked by the Dragon Brimbag. Many of the Dwarves of Valdrin’s Folk were rendered homeless and wandered through eastern Enníare, trying to make as best a living they could. After some years of wandering they settled down in the Astilik Mountains (Now called the Vindavin Mountains). Among these Dwarves were Vrór, formerly the King under the Mountain now King of Valdrin’s folk in exile, his son Silgror I and grandson Ludvig. Vrór fell into despair after living many years in poverty, so he decided to leave his people in 373 ABB to seek out and look upon the ancestral halls of Daeöl. Accompanied by his friend Máril, they crossed the Bluemoon Pass and came down to the East-gate of Daeöl where Vrór took it upon himself to enter alone, despite the warnings of Máril who stayed behind in the dale. Vrór was caught and slain by Zagorth the Goblin-chieftain who had ruled in Daeöl, and after a few days Vrór's head was branded with Zagorth's name and the corpse was thrown out of the gate where it was found by Máril. He was left alive to serve as a messenger to the Dwarves that Zagorth now claimed to be the King of Daeöl, and to stay away. When Máril returned to the king's son Silgror, he told him of his father's murder and the Goblin's warning. For eleven days without eating or sleeping the new king sat, until he stood and cried "This shall not be borne!" From ABB 373-376 the Kalagars responded to this tragedy by gathering an army, and calling on all the other seventeen Houses of the Dwarves for war. In 376 the Dwarven host was ready, and departed for war; assailing and sacking all the Goblin-holds they could find from Mount Gundu, in the north, to the Isenvale in the south one by one. Little is actually known about the five year-long war, however it is known that most of it was fought underground, in the great mines and tunnels of the Kalghen Mountains, where Dwarves excelled in combat. The Battle of Dûloros The war came to a climax in 377 when the final battle was fought in the Jimil Dale below the East-gate of Daeöl, the Battle of Dûloros. The Dwarves gained victory in this notoriously bloody encounter when reinforcements arrived late on the scene from the Silver Hills. Zorgoth was slain by Dárin Silverfist. In the aftermath, King Silgror wanted to enter and reclaim the city, but the Dwarves not of Valdrin’s folk refused, saying that the city was not their Fathers' House; they had honored Vrór's memory by fighting and that was enough. Aftermath The war was very costly for the Dwarves: Nearly half of those involved in the final battle were killed and with a possibility of a few thousand more being killed throughout the rest of the war. Silgror I himself came down with a fatal infection, and Ludvig lost his left eye and hand in combat. The Goblins suffered irreparable damage to their numbers by war's end. Twenty thousand alone were killed in the Jimril Dale, and it seem highly likely that at least that many were killed throughout the previous five years of the war. Those that survived the final battle fled south through Concordia, seeking refuge in the Black Mountains beyond, where they would trouble Dwarves for two generations to come. One more fortunate group of goblins were those under General Gobine's command. Gobine worked a deal with the High King of Telierda for the founding of Gobatano, to be ruled by Gobine, and Latarna, to be ruled by his shiftless lieutenant Skeley. Sierdan Division (372 ABB) In 372 ABB the golden Kingdom of Sierda was divided into three kingdoms: Telierda, Sierda, and Arindear. Modern Conquerus, and Bardala were taken by the dwarven armies of Takaria. And in 374 ABB, both Bardala and Sierda fell under Concordian control, their populations enslaved and the territory renamed Sion. Among these was Prince Rodrigo Cortez, the son of King Cassian V, who was smashed in the attacks. The War for Tela (392- ABB) Prince Dastenn of Volcar, a Telierdan city, declared war on his uncle, High King Gerous of Tela, capital of Telierda, along with an unknown ally who ruled the lawless city of Latarnia. Dastenn believed the only way to rule Telierda was through fear, as his uncle refused to do. Both his considerable Volcan army, and the superior Latarnian military, set out for one object: Tela, the capital city of Telierda. But before this could happen, Prince Dastenn had to assemble his troops. King Gerous’ spies in Volcar alerted him of these plans, giving him the opportunity for an ambush. He rallied all of his able bodied men and set forth to intercept the largest caravan of troops and supplies on their way to Volcar. The ambush took place while the caravan approached a bridge over the road it was traveling on. The King’s men left none alive and took the caravan of supplies back to Tela. Except a few men. One detachment of soldiers was scouting out for survivors within Telierdian boarders and had failed to return. Their Captain, Sir Fireflash, immediately started to search for them, accompanied by his talking horse Big Thunder. He saw brutish soldiers emerge from the ground. Their eyes glowed a dim red. He was taken into their caves and caverns; a veritable underground empire. Hundreds of Telierdians were already enslaved, forced to work mindlessly in the diggers’ mines. Sir Fireflash attempted to escape in the weeks that followed but to no avail, until he found a group of Telierdans who were planning their own escape. They toiled the entire week trying to escape, till the day came that a bright light shown through the top, and all of them silently climbed through, unbeknownst to the diggers. After getting everyone to safety, Sir Fireflash marked the land as forbidden and word was sent to High King Gerous. The High King was interested in giving second chances, so he offered peace to the diggers. But the diggers rejected the Crusaders’ message of peace, and attacked the neighboring city state of Okowayka, seizing the princess and taking her to their underground world as their prisoner. The Crusaders went to fight to save her, on their turf and in the diggers domain, not only because it was the right thing to do, but because they reasoned that they’d be able to form an alliance with the city if they succeeded, giving them an advantage in the war. After three days of tracking, the Crusaders came upon a Digger tunnel entrance. Their legions formed ranks and filed into the tunnels where a great battle was fought for the princess. Even after they saved her, they wanted a stronghold in the "under-world." Thus they fought long and with much shedding of blood before they realized that their aspiration was too aloft for even them to achieve, as all the Diggers were trained and ready to fight. No less than a fortnight later, Sir Fireflash spotted three Digger scouts. He managed to capture one of them in a one man ambush. The digger informed him that the attack on Okowayka was a diversion for the real attack. It said that the Digger legions had congregated in a hive right under Tela itself, and that they would use glem dust and Blaze-stone bombs to bring the city to it's knees. As the L4K geared for war, so did the diggers, with the aid of the Dasu’r Ignis... The Ignis War (392 ABB) The Ignis war was a conflict technically within the War for Tela, that may have been in the making since 190 BBB. Around 190 BBB, Darastrix Sthyr, in an attempt to learn more about the realm he called “Limbo,” opened a portal to Limbo, however upon doing so, accidentally let the Fallen Cabur (and now Dasu'r) Ignis free. Ignis, a Dasu'r of fire, had been exiled from his home of Pylea along with his true Dasu'r counterpart Pyro when she corrupted him and turned him from a Cabur to a Dasu'r. Darastrix was able to contain Ignis underwater, but at some point he escaped. After nursing himself back to health, Ignis proceeded to seek out his old enemy Darastrix, however he found that Darastrix was, to him, untouchable due to Darastrix's dragon blood and a spell Darastrix had performed long ago. This led Ignis to instead hypnotize and control Darastrix's boss, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear. Ignis had Vindavin send Sthyr on a number of suicide missions, but Darastrix simply wouldn't die. Then the League of Four Kingdoms, or the L4K learned of the Diggers (originally servants of Dastenn), and Ignis took this chance to strike a deal with the Diggers. He now controlled Arindear, a major player in the L4K, and the Diggers. As the L4K prepared to go to war with the Diggers, Ignis took steps of his own. As Arindearian forces descend upon the Diggers, Ignis put a large hypnotize spell on most of the L4K military present, taking total control of Arindear and much of Telierda. He then had the Diggers and the Hypnotized knights turn on the rest of the L4K, causing mass havoc in Elesmoth and having the diggers blow up all their tunnels under Telierda, turning it into a swampland. Ignis was finally stopped in the nick of time at the climatic battle for Castle Valor in Arindear, where the rallied L4K forces, equipped with gear to prevent the hypnotize spell, re-took the Arindear stronghold, which hwas also the base of operations for Ignis and his forces. During the battle, Ignis was able to open a portal to limbo that allowed Terrus, Fridigian, and Pyro to escape. Pyro and a Turned-back-to-good Ignis were pushed back into limbo by Vindavin, who escape, and his Wife-to-be, (Who did not escape) while Terrus was imprisoned in the East Arindear River. Fridigian was able to escape, and his whereabouts are unkown. While Ignis himself was defeated and the spell lifted, Enníare has not recovered from the massive conflict. Telierda is in ruins, Arindear is on the verge of collapse, and agents of Pyro lurk everywhere. Plus, Frigidian is still on the loose. March on Spelltoopia (392 ABB) With the loss of his Wife-to-be at the close of the Ignis war, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear was both saddened and outraged. He thanked all of his allies for their aid in the battle against Ignis, but as he did this he realized one thing: Spelltoopia hadn't so much as raised a finger to aid in the war, probably because of their ancestors' war-filled past. They were raised to never forgive the kingdoms of men for their 'crimes' against the once great Magyk Nations. The Spelltoopian leader went on a military journey and had yet to return, leaving the kingdom weak and defenseless. Because of this, other kingdoms had their eyes on Spelltoopia, and it was only a matter of time before she fell. When the L4K caught wind of the Baron's planned invasion they were uneasy, it was Sion who stood by his decision, and together they swept through the crippled country, dividing it into northern and southern regions. The south went to Sion; and the north came under Arindearian rule as Castellon. Telierdan Exodus (392 ABB) While Telierda backed Arindear and Sion in their plan to deal with the unloyalty of Spelltoopia, the shattered kingdom was unable to render aid to its allies. As the armies of Arindear and Sion surged through Spelltoopia, overwhelming the meager defensive forces of the tiny kingdom, the kings of Telierda began the long process of aiding their displaced citizens in their journey to their new home: the island of New Telierda, discovered long before by the CGK navy and officially a province of Telierda. While the massive forces of Sion and Arindear surged through Spelltoopia, Telierda’s navy rushed to the island, again and again, saving citizens from a watery fate. Most of Telierda simply became swampland or islands, due to it being only slightly below or above sea level, but a valley-filled area near the mountains became the resting place of many innocents, as the valleys flooded and killed thousands. The mountain peaks and hills of Telierda formed a large series of islands, surrounded by water only a few feet deep in most places. Travel between islands began almost immediately, with small private and military boats offering passage from island to island. Second siege of Noldin's Keep(393 ABB) " Dead weight. A hindrance. That was all that the Rangers of Elesmoth '' ''were to the League of 4 Kingdoms now that Darrius Catler had left his second in charge. Should Darrius return, his country, returned to its activity and glory by King Daniel, would be returned to him. But until Darrius returned, if he ever did, the ROE would no longer be a member of the L4K and the remaining members would be claiming Elesmoth as a province of Telierda..." - Jason Deler Due to their change in leadership, Elesmoth became dormant in the L4K. Trading was closed and they tried to isolate themselves. But for the L4K, this was not acceptable; thus Elsmoth lost her seat in the alliance and the L3K, geared for war, marched on Noldin's Keep. Because of their superior numbers and a traitorous Ranger, the Elesmothan capital and stronghold surrendered before either side had any casualties. Sir Cortez, Baron Vindavin, and King Gerous stormed the throne room and usurped John Luke. Prince Han D'some of Telierda was set up as Governor till the eventual return of the Ranger's leader, Darrius Catler. The battle for Tebririand's How (396 ABB) Dastir, Lord of Latarna, summoned a force of Azimarines to aid in his war for the golden kingdom.They came by ships and, after docking in Concordia, marched east. There were 10,000 infantrymen, 2,000 crossbowmen, and 260 cavalry in strength. The Azimarine General, Uralius, decided not to directly attack Telierda, but to attack one of her allies. This way, when Telierda sent aid, Dastir could sweep in with little resistance. The General acted as though failing was impossible. However, La Zalma wouldn't fall without a fight. Lead by Darian Baliol, the Sionian forces were able to ambush the Azimarines in Sandwood forrest. The Azimarine scouts found the Sionian stronghold located in a clearing in the wood: Tebririand's How. They were officially under seige, but Darian had other plans. Darian's plan was that he, along with most of the infantry, were to attack the right wing of Uralius' army at daybreak. When they were heavily engaged in battle with the enemy, the cavalry, broke out at a certain spot and cut off the portion of the enemy army that was under attack from the Sionians, from the rest of the Azimarines. However, things did not go as planned. The cavalry broke out at the wrong time and at the wrong location, and Darian and his army suffered badly while doing little harm to General Uralius's Azimarine Army. Darian's army was forced back to Tebririand's How with low morale. The Enníare Witch trials (393-397 ABB) Early in the 11 years which followed the Ignis war (392 ABB), all of Enníare went into a prejudiced time of witch trials, spearheaded by the Order of Light. Entire mage divisions were arrested and executed, save for those of Telierda and Mülrania, which became havens for the innocent persecuted magicians made pariahs by the wrongdoings of others. Now, the only known Wizards left are those who are RP characters, due to the escaped mages hiding in Telierdan and Mürad territory, for fear that other nations will find out. The Goblin Revolt (398-399 ABB) War! Goblins across Illronic had revolted, throwing the dwarven kingdom of Illrvestos into chaos. It wasn't so much as planned, that when one goblin slave group caught wind of another slave group revolting, they did the same. The Kingdom on the Tressor sent a few troops, mostly just to lay claim. The orks in the north brought their catapults, and laid siege to the dwarven cities that were above the ground. For the first half of the war, the goblin forces were out-numbered. After Tressese claimed the base of the eastern mountains, they stopped fighting. The overwhelming dwarven troops pushed the or's lines back, and drove the goblins deep into the Whells of Ollock. But, right before the year turned, the mysterious gorgon came from the West. Turning all they sall into stone, they allowed the goblins to charge forward, taking the Mountains of Illronic. The gorgon then mysteriously disappeared, to be only known by legends. The Crusades for order Concordia The Concordian empire was founded in the early days of the Age of Conquest, after certain exiled outlaws from Sierda fled across the southern Sound (Later, the Sound of Concordia) and arrived in a then un-inhabited land. They founded the nation of Concordia in this new land in the year 204 BBB, which started off in the northern band of the country. This was led by a cult leader from Sierda who was called the Müdro, who claimed himself to be a descendant of the god Müdamir. Many disagreed with the new authority's politics, so they migrated south of the small nation, and formed their own nations(How men came to south Enníare). Some went north where they vied for the northern desert, named such not for any amount of sand, but rather the very little rain that comes by, meaning most of the plants there are forms of succulents (later known as the Mürad Empire) with goblins. Over the years, the Concordians expanded their empire greatly, conquering many southern countries, whose inhabitants had separated from the early Concordian settlers, most notably the province of the city Xalindril(west of Saragoza in modern Enníare). In 96 BBB, they even colonized the land of Azimar in the south, but after only two years, the Concordian colonies were sacked by Orks. The colonial remnant was plundered into anarchy, until they were forced to assimilate with the 15 Pirates that came from Ethros in 77 BBB. After Azimar became a kingdom, it allied itself with Concordia, and the two nations conquered the Conglomeration of Nations between them, and made them satellite states of the Concordian Empire. The Sierda Conflict (48 BBB) One of the most notable confrontations between Concordia and the northern countries was during the Golden Age, which was called the Sierda Conflict, in 48 BBB . Prince Zaidok, the son of the Müdro, was furious that Queen Aravis of Elsmoth had rejected him. He led a small army across the Western coast of the Sound of Concordia in an effort to surprise and quickly conquer Sierda, to use as a staging ground for abducting Aravis and, in the future, conquering Elsmoth. But his plans had been discovered by four travelers, who warned Sierda of the impending invasion on their way from Concordia to Elsmoth. An Elven relief army arrived to aid the Sierdans, and the Concordians were defeated. Azimar Azimar, to the far south of the Kingdom of Sierda, was colonized first by Concordian settlers in 98 BBB. After only two years, however, the colonies were sacked by Orks. The Azimarine society collapsed. The few that weren't razed began an anarchist existence. 19 years later, in 77 BBB, fifteen seafaring pirates from Ethros arrived in the west coast of Azimar, forcibly mixing their families with the descendants of the remaining Concordian settlers to make an intelligent but also rough, brutal, and warlike group of integrated Azimarine people. This had ultimately resulted in Azimar becoming a kingdom, in which its northern border became the northern frontier of the Concordian Empire. These were the Azimarines who grew strong in number, and eventually most of them invaded Sierda in the year 298 ABB, during the Azimarine Conquest, after they left Azimar for good, due to centuries of domestic dispute, and finally a famine in their home land. It was from this line of Azimarines that Cassian V was descended. The Azimarine invasion was made possible, in part, by the fact that the Kingdom of Sierda, as well as Azimar, were both suffering through a dark age, and so brought a new age to Sierda. The Azimarines that remained in Azimar, began to repopulate the nation and gradually end the famine. Azimarines, whose own country only had dumb beasts, were naturally scared of Sierda's magical talking beasts, and attempted to rid the conquered nation of them. However, in the year 364 ABB , these exiled "Olde Sierdans", who had lived in hiding since the Azimarine regime began, initiated the Sierdan Revolution and defeated the Azimarine-Sierdans. Sea-Tross Plague (394 ABB) The Sea-Tross Plague was a plague very similar to the real life, Bubonic Plague. It was stared with infected coral and seaweeds, from the vast amount of dwarven, and Tressorian waste. (I.e. feces) This was so much so, and it was caught up in a current. this was in a fish immigration, and they ate the waste. Once they reached the Coral kingdom, the merefolk killed them, and ate them. So, the plague was then spread among them, and when they traded the fish to other factions, it spread like wildfire. The plague caused bumps, feverish feelings, delirium, and sweating constantly. Most died of it within a week. The few that survived the plague if they had it were immune to it, afterwards. Many religions blamed it on them doing thing wrong, especially the Order of the Light. The Order of the Light would kill anyone expected with the plague, and blamed it on the witches, and the magic past. Oddly enough, gobliniods, orc'n'bred, and trolls were immune to to the plague. Most assume it was because they are mostly raised in hostile, dirty environments, such as the goblin nurseries in sulfur caves. These things would have boosted their immune systems. (Also, goblins and orks sometimes eat mud, sand, and dirt). Gloo Gue, a man that we would consider a scientist, deduced that it was the plague-ridden fish. He did this by traveling to Illronic, in hopes of staying with the orks. He found what the dwarves and Minotaurs were doing, and it sparked an idea. He then decided to travel to to the Coral kingdom, instead. He discovered the merefolk that ate that kind of fish, got sick. Now, as he was about to sail to Enniare, he died, mysteriously. Most think it was the plague, but some think it was the Order of the Light. Luckily he told a merefolk, who had fought off the plague, who kept the knowledge safely, until twenty years later. Horaim The Elven-strife The Elven-strife was a war which spanned two centuries, and can be divided into three major conflicts. The first conflict This war was started over territory. The elves living in the Nayr Delta region began pushing their territory, and likewise, the Humans on the other side began pushing back. The second conflict This was instigated shortly after a human prince was assassinated--supposedly by an elf. There was no real victor for this war, and since then the relationship between elves and men has gotten worse. The third conflict No one knows WHY this conflict started, though most historians argue that it was for territory. The Humans won, due to an elf traitor, who gave away valuable military secrets. The traitor disappeared after the war. The elves have been pushed back, and have disappeared from the delta area, though they live in small havens on the south side of the Nayr Delta, the largest being Alindar. The other three are Grendash, Kalinor, and Lasten. Ethros and the surrounding Islands Dating System The Ethrosians use a different dating system than the people of Enníare. They use the dating system of BSE (Before Sterling Era) and SE (Sterling Era). 0 BSE would probably be in 0 BBB/ABB in terms for a ratio of the Enníare dating system, and the Ethrosian dating system. Now, let's get into some history! Early Arrival (500 BSE) The first arrival of the Ethrosians came in about 500 BSE, when a few clans led under a man known as Eth (literally translated form Old Ethrosian as Eastward) led them from a far eastern land to an island. Eth was smashed soon after, and the island was named Ethros (literally translated form Old Ethrosian as Eastland, the combination of Eth and Ros, the word for Land). More clans started coming to Ethros because the far eastern land had collapsed into disarray and anarchy, and the clans had to stay somewhere. Eth's descendants created a clan called Clan Sterr, and their seat was the most eastern tip of Ethros; a city called Eastlaw. Then, clans started warring with each other, but soon found themselves speaking more Universal Basic (English), because of the native humans and an Orc-like species known as the Leercans, who lived on islands a few miles off Ethros. An Island United (0 BSE) 0 Before Sterling Era was a fateful year. For 500 years, clans had been having tribal wars with each other, trying to gain support with other clans to fight them. Clan Sterr, a very powerful clan, was a very common enemy. Everyone wanted a share of their power. Then, under a teenager named Brandon Sterr, he changed Clan Sterr's name to Clan Sterling, and then went on a rampage throughout Ethros. He conquered and allied clan after clan, until finally, after never losing a battle, Brandon Sterling became Brandon of the House Sterling, First of his Name, King of all Ethros. This victory was achieved by Brandon's utilization of several dragons, or, as the Ethrosians call them, Flying Terrors. Brandon also utilized magic and magical beasts, such as Warbears and Horsewolves. That was Brandon's key to success. After the victory, Sterling Era, began. King Brandon quickly set up his kingdom at the city of Eastlaw, where all Ethrosians were welcome. Then, with his lords, Brandon was plotting to take over isalnds next to Ethros, and create an empire that would last generations among his family. Leerca & Stormway conquests (10 SE) Around 10 SE, Brandon Sterling was now an older man. He had conquered many things, and now, he was ready to conquer again. There were three islands that Brandon had his sights on: Leerca, a large, lush island of forests and mountains to the south, and the Stormtwins, two islands of deserts and rivers to the east. Thus, Brandon set out. First, he would conquer the Stormtwins, and then Leerca. The Stormtwins were difficult to conquer, because the Stormclans under unification of their Talor (literally translated from Old Storm to Warrior-King) were a force to be reckoned with. After two years of fighting, Brandon had conquered the Stormtwins, and made them one section of the kingdom: Stormway. After Stormway, Brandon gathered more forces, and sailed off to Leerca. Leerca had more difficult terrain to travel, and the native Leercans were more ruthless warriors than the Stormclans. On the last battle of the Conquest of Leerca, in 16 SE, Brandon Sterling was smashed by Leercans. However, his prince, Ned Sterling, took his sword and his crown and led the Ethrosians to victory, as his father would have. Now, Ethros was at peace. The Great War (100 SE) After years of peace and prosperity for Ethros, several Houses of nobility saw the weakness of the king, Brandon IV. They also despised how Brandon IV's father, Brandon III, outlawed the use of magic, because the priests of Ethros's religion, the Followers of Eth, believed it to be a wrongdoing. Thus, to end the political weakness, they decided to wage war against the Crown. The war lasted for seventeen years, where men on both sides fought mercilessly against their brothers. The war ended at the Great Salt Tragedy, where both sides met for battle at a fishing town known as Great Salt. There, Brandon IV, and the rebel king known as Erin the Conqueror, led their armies into battle. They both flew Flying Terrors, and when the battle was over, and the smoke had cleared, neither side had won. Brandon IV and Erin the Conqueror had both been smashed, as well as their Flying Terrors. Great Salt was destroyed, and both armies were wounded. However, Brandon IV's son, Robert Sterling, led more men towards Great Salt, destroyed any remains of the rebel army. The battle, and war, had ended in a victory for the Ethrosian Crown. This is an old addition of the Ethrosian History. If you would like to see Ethrosian History in full, go here. I'll get more details to the rest of the history later. 0